Satori Actually Loses
by IgnitionSkyer
Summary: Satori Komeiji pushes her luck a little too far. It doesn't help that Gensokyo's latest incident coincides with some unrelated meddling from other worlds.


Satori actually loses

**A/N: Okay here's the deal I'm adding a whole bunch of like stuff together real nifty like. Meow. I actually think Satori is a pretty cool Touhou and if I knew where she was I would give her a high five and a pear because pears are tasty.**

Chapter 1

Satori Komeiji was sitting in her office laughing at people.

"What are you laughing at" Koishi Komeiji did say later

"It is all the people and they are on the tV and I'm laughin at them"

"Loser"

And satori got offended and started blogging on her tumblr about how koishi was a ableist and a loserist and a askquestionthenbeabitchist.

Chapter 2: Revenge Of

There was laughing and it was Satori and she'd recruited her new team of vengeful social justice warriors. She said "Get over here"

And they arrived and the team was definitely...

Chris Redfield

Super Mario

Vejituh

And Kugawattan. (If you are crap go to youtube and you will find Kugawattan hes kinda okay at videos but he definitely sucks enough to be a bad guy here.)

"HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" And kugawattan said.

Satori rallied her goons. "Okay social justice friends. We have to beat the fuck truck shopping shit outta my dumb sister."

Mario was grinning because he was a creepy fucker. And Chris Redfield was washing his gun with soap and said "Yes miss Satorio Im gonna dump him TOODAY."

They went to Koishi's room and kicked the door down. She was in there.

"NO you cannot tear down all my German propaganda" Koishi shouted, man.

"Mario fucking jump on all that posters" Satoris cakcled and Murrio Jumped high on the posters and breaked they're (Their) spines. The posters broke.

Koishi prayed to her hero "Oh fuckwazrzzz man it's the end of all things. Get in here and wingman it up."

Kugawattan picked up Koishi and hit her with a hospital stencil and it hurt

"How do you apreciate that you mother fukcker?!" he added

Vejituh and Chris were doing some guns and lasers to break more of the room.

"Haha you puny imposter" said Vejituh

Koish was real sad and she was gonna cry sky high then

then a bus hit chiss ref field and he burned dead

It was a laser bus made of lasers.

"I am crap" said Dark Souls 2. Dark souls 2 got run over by the bus and died too.

Then the laser bus door opened and someone was coming out wearing armors.

Mario jumped outta his fuckin skin "Oh shit full rune leg it guys!"

Auper Mario pulled a button off of fhis dungareez and threw it like a frisbee at the rune knight who deflected it and didnt die.

Koishi smiled. "I knew you'd come if I pretended to high five you enough!"

"Yes." Said the knight who flexed his muscles and destroyed his armor

When the amor was destroyed it revealed...John Cena.

"THA CHAAMP, IS, HEEERREEEE!" Said Johnny Cene and Kioshio.

"Shit" Vejituh said and tried to run

John Scener picked up VEjituh and did the F U and slammed him.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Vejituh screamed because he broke in half

vekiter bleeded on mario and John Cena picked up Mario and slammed him

"Hahaha he's going for the 4 knuckles shuffles" Koishi cheered

And John Cena did the move. Mario's face was broken.

Chapter 3: The fucking unending combat

The champ picked up Bejita's legs and hit his body with them until his legs broke, then he stamped on mario.

Satori went downstairs under the fight arena to get a chair from the kitchen

But when she got back there was a problem

she swinged it and koishi caught it and said "SEEEEEEEEAAAAAATTT!" and hit her like an baseball to John Cena who caught her and F U'd her onto mario

Vejituh who was just a upper body said 2"And now I'll finish 'em off, raaarrr"and shot lasers

John Cena dodged all the lasers and kicked some away, he got face to fae with Kuglwatttan.

Kugawattan talked. "HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF"

"Yeah, when I'm done beating you upper and deporting you from the Cenation fag"

"Stupid fool, nobody can beat up Kuggwawattan who is me. If you do I shall write about it on my blog, you cowardist braveryfag."

John Cena laughed and put the self confessed coward in the biggest STFU he had ever done (It means Secret Treadmill For Ultimateness)

Kugawatn tried not to tap but he was too cowardly so he did.

John Cena raised his hands as Koishi handed him the belt.

"Hullo." Said Bowser.

John Cena's theme played loud enough to make bowsers head explode and bowser died.

Chapter 4: Jojo

Satori growled and stuck her hand into Mario. She started taking all his blood life a vampire

"Wttttyyyyy" she says.

Marios rotting drained screwed up corpse got thrown nearby and he was dead.

"Chris redfield give me your powers" Satori said and her eyes glowed.

Satori komieieji licked chris redfoild's gun and said "Become one with me and win the WWE championship, pet."

But chris said "I have no powers there is nothing to steal you foolish earthling."

Chairs redrield shot grenades to do fireworks.

So Satori picked up Vejituh's legs and made him watch as she slidified them down her throat like the lotsa spaghetti.

"I assume the correct boxing stance" vehhgikjituh said weekly because he was in pane.

John Cena and Koigi did a team talk

"Why is she your sister she is a bitch"

"Yeah I know she thinks that German people suck and don't sound real cute with how camp they sound"

"I know right they say erschlagen what a word man."

"Yes they do but I guess she was secretly a vampire let's cut her head of off of her body."

Koishi got a rapier and prepared to saw Satyori's head off and the wrestler prepared his wrestles.

then the FLOOR OPENED and they all landed on a golf course

and the golf manager came up to them and starting fucking talking

"Okay the par for this is 8 swings if you mess up you are GAY GAY GAY GAY GAAAAYYY"

The golf guy was Marriland.

"And when your done get the livign fuck off of my course im making the next wedlocke episode you faggots who even are you.

Satori grinned. "Yes delicious Marriland is what I need"

She slithered over at Marriland and said "Merge with me so I can be good at pokemon"

And say Marlerland "yea-NO . Today I will never fucking do that. You your disgustig- take him away." And marriland passed satori to chris with his good grip on her by the hair.

Chapter 5: Blawzdzerrrs

The golf storm started as marilarlnds official minion Sayaka Patrick Miki got to hitting all of the golfs.

She was a good shot and she hit satori in the face and satori said no not golf i cannot employ myself in this league.

Chisrt Resderfuld shot a grenade at Sayaka and she got blasted near to the good guys.

She landed on John Cenas shoulders and satori grinned and said "Now destroy her and join my team"

Koishi was gasping at her bitch vampire sisters plot to recruit Johhny ceno.

Johncena Did The F U But Instead Of On The Floor He Threw Sayaka At Satori And Satori Was Pinned!

"1 2" said kopisihishi. it actually should be 3 but satori kicked out by eating all sayaks flesh and drainig her blood for herself.

Sayaks last words was "Save madokle for me" but Satori said "Nop maaan" and ate her tays-T eyeballs to death.

Vejutuh died after too. AND Satori devoured him for his strength and she was a super saiya vampaiya.

She approached John Cena ready to strioke him down and said her threat

"Don't try to take super saiya vampaiya pepol lightly."

Johnsena. "Even if u defeat me with your vampiper counter-insurgency bullshift I will comeback MANY CHAMPIONSHIPS and MORE F US AFOR CROWDS."

John cenas good aura made satori shibver.

he picked her up and said "Get in the bin."

"The FU" the announcer koishio and mariland. The announcer table was christ rickfield.

"No not this way fuck it" says mariland as jon bought sotori over on his shoulders

"And now I'll do the final attack." he sayd and he did the SIXFIVE KNUCKLE F U.

Saytori got slammed on the chrizzrefild table and him and her both died and john cena laugh

Kloishi gave John cena his belt again and marriland shut his eyes and nodded

marriland was acknowledging

yes you are good" said marriland

"maybe even ready to play the cup game" he addendum'd

John Cenas song played

Koishi got in jon cenas car and they started going to wisconsin to crush shishio.

The end happy 04/04/2014...here is eyurope.


End file.
